The disclosure relates to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device including a page buffer for performing a programming operation on a memory cell.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device implemented using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP). A semiconductor memory device may be divided into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
A nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored in the nonvolatile memory device does not disappear even if its power supply is interrupted. Examples of a nonvolatile memory device are read-only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), erasable PROM (EPROM), electrically erasable PROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, phase-change random-access memory (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), or ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). The flash memory device may be divided into a NOR type and a NAND type.